


Wes Gibbins

by stonerskittles



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://halereyes.tumblr.com/post/112066275356/multi-ship-meme-send-me-the-name-of-a-character/">multiship meme.</a> </p>
<p>Chapter 1 - Wes x Rebecca<br/>Chapter 2 - Laurel x Wes<br/>Chapter 3 - Wes x Connor<br/>Chapter 4 - Wes x Annalise<br/>Chapter 5 - Wes x Asher</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wes x Rebecca

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

"Wes," Rebecca sings and that’s all the warning he gets before she pounces. 

She lands on his back and shifts until she’s straddling him, legs either side of his hips. “I’m bored.” 

Wes laughs, bucking up to make her squeal. “Entertain yourself.” 

"No," she whines, squirming on his back. "I wanna play." 

"Yeah?" Wes grins into his textbook and flips himself around, somehow managing not to dislodge Rebecca in the process. "What do you want to play?" 


	2. Laurel x Wes

Wes opens the door to find Laurel, looking more stressed out than he’s ever seen her. 

And that’s saying something.

"Are you okay?" Wes asks and frowns when it takes a few seconds for her to reply. 

"Hmm, what? Yeah. I’m fine." 

She pushes past him and settles on his bed, starting to take out her books. Laurel looks at him, the bags under her eyes almost looking like bruises.. “You coming? We got a lot of studying to do.” 

"No studying today," he decides, shutting the door and strolling over to her. "We’re ordering pizza and binge watching  _Buffy_.”

Laurel sags in relief and smiles at him. “You’re the best.” 


	3. Connor x Wes

"Is this your first time with a guy?"

Wes stops biting at Connor’s collarbone to look at the boy and grin. “No.” 

"So are you gay?" Connor groans, slotting their bodies together. 

"Pansexual," he murmurs, dropping to his knees. 

Connor runs a hand through his hair. “What’s that?”

Wes looks up at Connor, popping the button on his pants. “Do you want me to explain, or do you want me to blow you?” 

"The second one," Connor says. 

"I thought you’d pick that one."


	4. Annalise x Wes

Everyone’s gone home, bar Wes. He’s just packing everything away when he hears the crying. 

Hesitantly, he follows the sound. “Annalise?” 

There’s a crash on the other side of the door and Wes knocks. “Annalise? You in there?”

No response, but the crying quietens and it’s suspicious enough that Wes takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

He finds Annalise in a crumbled heap on the floor, an empty bottle of vodka next to her. 

"Don’t you feel sorry for me," she slurs, scrambling to hide the bottle. "Don’t you dare." 

"Oh Annalise…" Wes breathes, kneeling next to her. He wraps his arms around her and she stiffens.

For a second, he legitimately thinks she’s going to hit him, but then she  _melts_ , sobbing into his chest. 

"I’m here," he soothes, rubbing her arm absently. "I’m here."


	5. Asher x Wes

"What do you think it’s like to kiss a guy?"

Wes freezes, eyebrows drawing together. “Excuse me?”

"It must be good," Asher continues, seeming oblivious to Wes judging him. "There’s a reason there’s so many gay people in the world."

"Yeah, because they’re born that way." 

"Baby, I was born this way," Asher sings, shaking in his chair. "Gaga is a weird chick, but man she can sing." 

Wes shakes his head. “Kissing a guy isn’t all that different to kissing a girl. It’s just… kissing.”

Asher gives him a weird look. “How would you know?” 

"When I was 15 I thought I might be into guys so my friend kissed me."

"Huh," Asher says. "And?"

Wes shrugs. “I like girls, for the most part. But kissing is nice, no matter their gender.” 

"Okay." 

They go back to their game but a few minutes later Asher pauses it. 

"Would you kiss me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
